Reminiscense
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: Ryoshi's ex-girlfriend comes to his school, creating drama and problems for both Ryoshi and Ryoko. My summary stinks, but I promise the story doesn't! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Okami-san

Author note: I made this on my iPod while driving to the dells… oh, gawd it was fun! Enjoy! :D

.-.-.

'This feels kinda like... The first date I've ever had!' Ryoshi remembered in a flashback to his thoughts from the past "double-date" with Ryoko. "My first date... Huh..." Ryoshi lay in his bed, surrounded by brown walls and a plush light brown carpet, staring at his ceiling with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and continued with his flashback. 'Come on Ryoshi, let's go!' a mystery girl with dark grey hair giggled, dragging him along. 'Hey, ha-ha, calm down!' it has been almost two years since that day, and he still remembered it clearly. The blue cloudless skies, the nice cool grass, the river, a few trees... But the only thing he can say he's forgotten was her face. The face of Kaname Ryuu. Feelings flooded into his mind, feelings that belonged to her. Happiness, excitement, even love. But there were more. Fear, sadness, and a certain feeling of being crushed. Immediately his thoughts flew to Ryoko. Her strength, beauty, her secretive kindness... All of which are things he loves about her. She was the reason he is who he is as of this moment. His will came from her, his strength... Everything. He owed it all to Ryoko. As soon as her face came to mind, a sleek grin appeared on his features. {It seems this episode may be emotionally confusing...} Sitting up, he stretched and looked in the mirror. Today he was wearing a grey jacket which was covering a blue t-shirt. He also was wearing khaki pants, his favorite. Ryoshi called for Elizabeth and Francois, who came to him immediately. He clipped the leashes onto their collars and opened the door, the dogs practically dragging him out. He left the building and headed off towards the bridge and he would meet up with Ryoko to walk the dogs and chat. Once again, when Ryoko came to mind he couldn't help but smile.  
When he arrived, he spotted Ryoko watching him walk over with arms crossed and her usual scowl intact. She was wearing a blue and white striped tank-top and short jean shorts, making Ryoshi look like an idiot with him wearing winter-ready clothes. With a wave from him, she stood up straight and gave him a quick nonchalant wave, then proceeded by walking towards him.  
"Hi, Ryoko!" Ryoshi greeted, smiling. Ryoko, too, let out a short smile, which was replaced by a small scowl and then she started to blush before responding. "Hey Ryoshi." Elizabeth and Francois barked happily and ran towards Ryoko, causing her to giggle and pet the dogs as a return sign of a hello. "So..." Ryoshi asked, "... Would you like to take Elizabeth or Francois today?" Ryokos eyes slightly lit up, and after some thinking, she replied, "I'll take Elizabeth, if that's ok. She seems kind of eager." and sure enough, the white pooch was wagging her tail crazy fast. Ryoshi held out the hand with Elizabeth's leash towards Ryoko, who too reached out. As she took the leash, her hand accidentally touched Ryoshi's, causing her hand to jump back a little and also caused them both to blush. Finally, she grabbed the leash and stood next to Ryoshi, who was trying to finish untangling Francois's leash. Then, the two set off down the sidewalk by the river. The sky was fairly clear, some vapor trails littered in the air above them. The breeze was gentle, swaying their hair mainly to the right, before letting everything settle back into its original place. The river flowed smoothly, and was fairly clear and blue. It was an overall peaceful day, and not many cars were heard.  
"So... Ryoko... How has your day been?" Ryoshi asked, gently yet eagerly. Glancing to the right and at him, she answered, "It has been ok, normal. Ringo made some good udon for lunch... And might possibly make pork cutlets for dinner... What about you?" Ryoshi smiled and replied, "So far, so good. Ate ramen, and practically have been lying in bed the whole day, ha-ha." With that, the two smiled. Ryoshi, slightly changing the subject, continued. "Ryoko, do you ever think one of these days you can- Ringo can come too-" he quickly added, "can come over and teach me how to cook... Or something?" he nervously asked. Ryoko blushed and "angrily" questioned, "w-why?" Now it was Ryoshi's turn to let out a slight blush as his hair covered his eyes in his Ryoshi-like way. "I-I kinda wanna learn how to make more food, instead of eating ramen every day, ha-ha." he finished. Ryoko's blush faded- slightly, and then she "huffed" by crossing her arms, closing her eyes, putting on a scowl and looked away while saying, "I guess I can, only because I don't want some weak, worthless shield that would only get In my way." Her act caught Ryoshi a tad off guard, but he laughed in amusement. "Thank you so much Ryoko! When would you be willing to come over?" he asked excitedly. Ryoko hasn't changed her poise and answered mock-grumpily, "Whenever, but today after the walk would work fine with me, it would be the most convenient." {Ha, liar, you just want to be with him as soon as possible, don't you?} Ryoshi let out a big grin and made a big 'Yes!' nod, right as Ryoko looked his way, making her let out a slight smile and walk normally again.  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw dark grey hair, dancing in the wind off in the horizon. His eyes widened in shock, as he hesitated his next step. "K-Kaname...? No... It can't... Be..." Ryoshi mumbled to himself shakily. Ryoko, noticing his sudden attitude change, turned all of her attention to him, worried. "R-Ryoshi?" she moved towards the frozen boy, who seemed to be staring at nothing. Ryoshi's eyes went back to normal, but there was still a sense of hesitation lingering within his green orbs. "Sorry, I thought I saw something." 'Or still am seeing something.' he thought, still looking at the figure vanishing off into the distance. "Are you okay?" Ryoko asked, rather softly- slightly unlike her. "Yea. I'm fine." he answered, looking back at her and smiling. With a slight disapproving noise, she put her hand back down. "Um... Anyways, were do you want to head next?" Ryoshi asked, back to normal, concentrating on both the dogs and Ryoko. Ryoko, too, looked at the dogs and answered, "Um... We could go to the dog park and let the dogs run around freely for a while, to make sure all of their energy will be out when we get home. That sound good?" Ryoshi laughed a little and agreed, then added, "Would you want to go to the grocery store after that to get ingredients?" Ryoko also agreed, nodding.  
.-.-. At the park .-.-.  
Elizabeth and Francois were running amok as Ryoshi and Ryoko were sitting on the merry-go-round. With a chuckle, Ryoshi spoke up from the silence, "I remember when I was little, my grandparents and I went to a park once- and not only was that practically the first time I realized I had opthomaphobia, but was the first time I spun on one of these. I only was able to spin myself because no one else was... Young enough, I guess, so I didn't get to go very fast. But, it was fast enough to throw me off, ha-ha. And that was the main reason I wasn't able to come back." And with that, his black tennis shoe pushed off the soft dirt and began spinning the metal top. Ryoko couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she joined in, trying to spin the merry-go-round. 'It's so cute when she is like this. If only I could get her back to acting like this all of the time.' Ryoshi thought, watching Ryoko, then turned his gaze the ground. The way it looked as if the world was spinning made him feel a small adrenaline rush, and made him just think of how in his world, it was just him and the laughing and cute Ryoko. The two both put their feet up on the red contraption and looked up at the swirling sky. Then, another "taming" moment between the two happened, just by laughing as they connected glances at each other.  
As the ride slowed down, so did their laughter. When it stopped, Ryoshi stood up, slightly dazed and stumbled over to Ryoko, who, by the looks of it, felt as if her world was spinning. When Ryoshi was back to normal, he held out and open palm to Ryoko, who quickly took it. He pulled her up, and she suddenly shot upright, she slightly tripped, falling into Ryoshi who then subconsciously wrapped his loose arm around her, as his other hand was occupied by her own.  
"I've got you." Ryoshi whispered to the dizzy girl, who in turn blushed, and only slightly moved away. "How embarrassing... The only reason I'm not protesting is because I would fall over if I did..." Ryoko thought, thinking she said it out loud. {Oh-ho, yea right, you are enjoying it.} After what seemed like a long, intense time of blushing and embarrassment for Ryoko, she finally sturdily regained her footing. Then while looking up, she caught a glimpse of Ryoshi's 'Hero Face'. Blushing a deep crimson that even surpassed Ringo's hair color, Ryoko cleared her throat and closed her eyes, whipping her head 90°. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders, and Ryoshi's hair covered his eyes- as normal.  
"Ryoshi..." Ryoko started, causing Ryoshi to answer back with an eager, "yea?" "... I don't know if... This is the time... Or place to tell you... B-but... I-I really have been trying to say this... So..." Ryoko hesitantly spoke. Then, confidently, Ryoko turned to Ryoshi and said two simple words- full of meaning, feeling, and confidence. "Thank You." Ryoshi put his serious/Hero face back on and stood tall, both eyes peering out of his hair. And he, too, confidently answered back. "Your welcome, and, Thank you, Ryoko." Ryoko's eyes widened and she could not hold back the smile she felt appearing on her lips. So the two stood, smiling at each other, while two dogs played next to them.

-.-.-

After the park, the two headed to the grocery store to get some ingredients for their supper and food lesson. When they were there, they plopped the dogs outside and tied them to the "dog holding pole", then they headed inside. After some food conversations and the occasional "here-take-this-and-put-it-in-the-cart-hand-touch", which never failed to make them blush, they were at home and ready to start.  
"Okay... So..." Ryoko began, concentrating on the ingredients in front of her, "first, we have to... Take the onions and chop them. Easy." Ryoko then took out the wooden cutting board and knife, and set them down on the counter. Next she took out the onion from the thin plastic bag and set it on top of the cutting board. "Ryoshi, do you know how to chop onions?" Ryoko questioned, looking at Ryoshi with a nonchalant glance. He answered back fervently, "y-yea, I think." and then he proceeded by picking up the knife and slicing the onion in half vertically. Ryoshi looked up at Ryoko, who nodded at him in reassurance. He then again chopped horizontally, and before he could again, Ryoko interrupted. "Ryoshi, don't cut like that- you could chop off a finger. Here, watch." she said, not sounding like she was caring, and finished the half being worked on. The whole time, Ryoshi watched her expression- she seemed to be happy... {From cutting an onion?} And he loved watching her, and she didn't seem to notice. "Here, you try now." she said, handing him the knife. Ryoko pushed Ryoshi in front of her, to the cutting board, and she went behind him at an angle. Ryoko, concentrating on the food, grasped Ryoshi's hand that was gripping the knife, and blankly helped him chop. The whole time, Ryoshi couldn't help but smile cutely and blush. Then, after the onion was done being chopped- the two stood there, hand on hand, back on front... "R-R..." Ryoko stuttered, not moving- then slightly moved forward more- as if to hug, and Ryoshi lowered the knife onto the table and set it down. "R-Ryoko?" he questioned, concerned and confused, as her arms began to wrap around him- but then, the doorbell rang.  
The sound was nothing but an unpleasant nuisance. Ryoshi ALMOST tamed the wolf, almost captured her... But back to the problem at hand- who could it be? Ryoko backed away glaring at Ryoshi as if it was his fault- for everything that just happened- and the glare caused Ryoshi to cringe and cry, "DON'T STARE AT ME!" as he flung himself towards the floor. Ryoko, slightly pissed, strolled to the door. She gripped the silver knob, turned it, and yanked it open.  
Right before her very eyes was the sight of a fairly beautiful lady, their age, with dark grey hair parted to the right and was slightly curled and went to her mid-back. Her eyes were a dark cerulean, deep and vast like an ocean. She had a frilly dark blue tank top on and skinny jeans, the bottoms covered by her black ankle-boots. She gave off a radiant smile, and politely and simply said, "Hello." But the hello want directed towards Ryoko, it was to someone behind her. Ryoko turned around to look at the only other person in the room- Ryoshi. When she saw his face, she didn't know how to react. He was no longer freaking out- not spazzing, anyway- but he was still huddled on the ground, his eyes wide open in shock, and something else that seemed to be confusion. "Ryoshi?" the strange girl asked sweetly. Ryoshi then stood himself up; a grave look creeping onto his facial features. "Kaname." he said simply, all shock was gone and had been replaced with... Defininity, that's the only word- that may or may not be real- that could explain it. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly annoyed and unlike him. "I got your address from your grandpa, I thought I should say h-" she responded, only to be interrupted by Ryoshi. "No, let me rephrase that, what are you doing HERE." he demanded quietly. Her expression turned serious, yet kind, "I'm moving back, I'm coming to your school, too!" with that, Ryoshi walked over to the door, muttered "goodnight." and shut it. After that, no questions were asked until he sat on the couch, thinking. Ryoko walked over and sat on the chair across from him. Crossing her legs, she angrily asked, "who was she, and why was she here?" then proceeded to mumble, "Not that I care." Ryoshi looked up and looked like he was back to normal- normal to Ryoko's standpoint , and responded, "Somebody I used to know, no one important now." his voice sounded like it was frozen over with ice, one small misstep and everything could go crashing down. "Ryoko..." he continued, sounding kind and sweet like normal, "I promise you, no matter how it seems, Ryoko, I will always love you. And I will always protect you. And you will always be mine." he spoke that in a confident tone, both eyes to her and all the words were only for her. The words and Ryoshi were hers. "now." he stated, standing up, "let's finish supper."

:/:/:/:  
My explanation for this story:  
Kaname Ryuu is supposed to be like the dragon (in Japanese, it is literally 'Ryuu') from sleeping beauty and in this story Ryoshi is also kind of like the hunter guy from snow white- and because in my eyes, the stories are similar, I mixed them together... So... Yesh... Ryoshi used to work/love (for) the dragon/queen, and then she told him to do something drastic, so he didn't listen and did the right thing instead. And then the queen "kills him off"... So, our dear wolf, Ryoko, is also like the sleeping beauty or snow white in this story. Even though we already have a snow white... (Shirayuki)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own okami-san…

Note: Yay! Next chapter! That I also wrote in the dells…

-.-.-  
Before they knew it, Monday had come and it was time for school. When Ryoshi arrived to the classroom, he spotted Ryoko in her desk (her normal "ninja tramp" look, as Ringo calls it) spacing out towards the window, clearly oblivious to the chattering Ringo.  
"Ryoko? RYOKO!" Ringo demanded, causing Ryoko to jerk her head towards the neighboring friend. "What in the world are you thinking about?" she questioned, causing Ryoko to just simply shrug in response. Quietly, Ryoshi made his way to the two girls, hiding his eyes in the shadows of his hair. "Hi..." he greeted, coming up to the two."Hello!" Ringo replied cheerfully, as Ryoko answered with a "Hey." "So, how are you, Mr. Morino?" Ringo questioned happily. "I'm okay, it's a Monday..." he stated, sitting in his spot.  
When the teacher came in the class, the class representative yelled, "Rise!" causing everyone to stand straight, then yelled, "and bow!" making everyone bow, then sit back into their seats.  
"Hello, students!" the teacher greeted, "good news! Today, we will be inviting a transfer student into our class, here!" a few happy shouts erupted from the teens, causing the teacher to silence them. "Ryuu-Chan? Would you please come over and introduce yourself?" immediately, a girl with dark grey hair came from the door and stood in front of the class. The same girl from yesterday. Ryoshi's eyes widened in terror as he saw the girl in the front smile at him. Ryoko, also shocked, quick shot her head towards Ryoshi to see his reaction. 'Ryoshi...' she absentmindedly thought. "This is-" the teacher started, then was finished by the girl, "Kaname Ryuu, pleased to meet you all." and with that, the whole class broke into smiles- except for Ryoshi and Ryoko.  
When lunch came around, all of the students went off to their little groups around the school, while Ryoko, Ringo, and Ryoshi simply went to Ryokos desk with their lunches. Unfortunately, right as they sat down, Kaname strolled over. "Hi there! May I eat with you?" she politely asked, looking mainly at Ringo. Before any one could protest, Ringo happily agreed, causing Ryoshi to throw an upset look at both Ringo and Kaname. Ryoko didn't know who to side with at the moment, her best friend who was being kind to the girl, or the friend that she "did not not like". So she just sat there and ate her lunch. While Ringo was asking Kaname things like where her previous residence was and if she lives in Otogibana now, Ryoshi half-listened, knowing all of the answers already. Finally, when Ringo asked why Kaname moved here, Kaname looked straight at Ryoshi and non-hesitantly said, "To make Ryoshi love me again."  
With that, all of the eyes in the group flew to her. All in shock, some in anger. Ryoshi's eyes were locked onto hers for only a second before he rejected and said, "I'm sorry." causing her to look sad and disapprovingly at the ground. Soon after, the girl stood up from her seat, most eyes in the class on her, and exited.  
"RYOSHI! How rude!" Ringo scolded him, as he looked at the ground and apologized. In response, Ringo gave him a long painful stare, making him freak and fall to the ground. {AN ULTIMATE TYPE OF PUNISHMENT!} Soon everyone was staring and glaring at him- everyone but Ryoko, who returned to staring out of the window.

.-.-.

After school ended, all of the Otogi Bankers went into their normal club room, hidden under ground, and commenced their daily meeting.  
"Alrighty, then, to start off~" started the club President, Liszt Kiriki. "We have got some good news, and some bad! The good news," he stated, turning his attention to his violet-headed cousin and assistant, Alice, who finished his sentence, "is that we have a new direct request, what I mean by that is someone directly came up to the president and requested a favor- so we need to work on that ASAP, the bad news is that... For our weekly report, Light {or Rampu- whatever} is asking one of the girls to deliver this week's report!" soon after that was said, all of the lady's in the room groaned with dissaprovement. "Now, let's prepare for the day ahead of us! Look! A customer!" the president exclaimed, pointing to the television. "Otsu, would you mind?" and with a happy twirl, smile, and nod, the maid was off.  
"Ryoshi, Ryoko, Ringo, your attention please?" Liszt asked, eyes closed but yet- somehow meaning to look at them. The tree turned around, eyes on the president who then began speaking, "as for the direct request I received, it was directed towards you, Ryoshi." he started, and a confused look appeared on his features. "The nice girl asked to take you on a date-" once that was said, Ryoko went into a tiny slump, and hid it by glaring at Ryoshi- who in turn squirmed under it. "I don't know her personally or that well, though, because she just transferred here... So that is why, Ryoko, Ringo, you will watch over the two- just in case." with that, the president concluded their "mini-meeting" and turned to the screen to watch Otsu discussing lord-knows-what with a female customer. When the glaring of Ryoko was finished, it was replaced with a sad and jealous feeling, which to Ringo's splendor, made the event seem interesting. "While I have many objections, Mr. President, do you at least mind telling me her name?" Ryoshi asked in a little voice. After a quick smile, the president replied, "of course. My apologies, her name was something like... Kaname... Ryo? No..." he pondered, only to be corrected by a shocked Ryoshi, "Kaname Ryuu." "Yes, that's it! Do you know her?" he asked. Ryoshi only stood there, staring blankly.


End file.
